encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
LEE
The General LEE (March 3rd, 1968 -) Was the Second Protagonist Of Both The General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo Series and the Rivera & Lee Series. He was a Movie Car that was basically from the Famous Film Series Known as Dukes Of Hazzard From the 1970's To 2007's Dukes Of Hazzard Reunion. He Acts As Rothgar's Car and basically Brother Figure On Four Wheels. He remains with Rothgar after The Events Of General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo. Dukes Of Hazzard Era Although the estimated number of General Lees used varies from different sources, according to Ben Jones ("Cooter" in the show), as well as builders involved with the show, 256 General Lees were used to film the series. Others claim about 321 were used in the series. Approximately seventeen still exist in various states of repair. On average, more than one General Lee was used up per show. When filming a jump, anywhere from 500 to 1,000 pounds of sand bags or concrete ballast was placed in the trunk to prevent the car from nosing over. Later in the series the mechanics would raise the front end of the car to keep it from scraping against the ramp causing it to lose speed, thereby providing a cushion for the driver upon landing. Stunt drivers report enjoying the flights but hating the landings. Despite the ballast, the landing attitude of the car was somewhat unpredictable, resulting in moderate to extremely violent forces, depending on how it landed. On many of the jumps the cars bent upon impact. All cars used in large jumps were immediately retired due to structural damage. From 1979 to 1985, 1968 and 1969 model-year Chargers were sourced and converted to General Lee specifications. Despite popular belief, no 1970 models were used, according to all builders involved over the years. Obtaining cars was not a problem until later years. By that time, the car was the star of the show and Warner Brothers moved building of the cars in house to keep the cars consistent in appearance. Later in the show's run, when it got too hard and/or expensive to continue procuring more Chargers, the producers started using more 'jump footage' from previous episodes. In the final season radio-controlled miniatures were occasionally used to the chagrin of several cast members. Episodes 1 to 5 were filmed in the Georgia towns of Covington and Conyers in November and December 1978. Georgia episode cars consisted of 6 Dodge Chargers. The first General Lees were built by Warner Brothers (WB) and shipped to Georgia where John Marendi (picture car coordinator) labeled the first 3 cars LEE 1, LEE 2, and LEE 3 in no particular order for film editing purposes. LEE 1 was a 2nd unit car with a full roll cage. It is a 383 V8-powered 1969 Charger equipped with air conditioning (A/C). It was originally code T3 Light Bronze Metallic with tan interior, 3 speaker dash, and chrome rocker trim. After the now-famous jump over Rosco P. Coltrane's police cruiser by stuntman Craig Baxley, it was stripped of its front seats and 1969-specific grill and taillight panel. LEE 1 was used once more as the "Richard Petty" tire test car in the fourth episode Repo Men and afterwards was retired to a junkyard in Georgia, but later bought and restored. LEE 2 was also a 2nd unit car with a full roll cage and tan interior. It was used for the opening scene in One Armed Bandits. In this scene, Bo and Luke were chasing Rosco's police cruiser with the General after Cooter stole it; during this chase, LEE 2 is shown making a jump (the second that Baxley performed). LEE 3 was the first unit 1 close-up car and the first General Lee built by Warner Brothers; it's seen in the first publicity photos. It was originally a F5 Medium Green Metallic R/T SE (Special Edition) model. It was powered by a 440 Magnum V8 and also had A/C with power windows and a wood grain dash. This car had a tan interior and a removable roll bar that allowed installation of a camera for in-car shots. This car was painted 1975 Corvette Flame Red with a special basecoat; the basecoat was used after they found LEE 1's paint appeared to be blotchy due to the direct application over factory paint. Eventually the first 3 General Lees started to show visible damage, so the crew had to start making more. The first General Lee built in Georgia was a 1969 Charger converted to look like a 1969; the tail light panel, front grill, and front seats taken from LEE 1 were used. The paint used on these cars was Chrysler code EV2 or "Hemi Orange". Interiors not originally tan were sprayed with SEM brand "Saddle tan" vinyl dye. The first 3 Georgia Lees had a set of crossed flags (a Confederate flag and checkered flag) on the panel between the rear window and trunk lid. Although 4 sets were created, only 3 were used. They were discontinued due to the continuity of the General Lee graphics, making it one less thing to be used. The 3 surviving cars went back to California and had the crossed flags removed upon reconditioning. The wheels were generally 14X7 inch American Racing brand "Vectors" throughout the show and were mainly mounted on P235/70R14 B.F. Goodrich Radial T/A tires with the blackwall side facing out. Warner Brothers ERA By 1983, Warner Brothers turned total control of building General Lees to a man named Ken Fritz because the Valuzets were caught selling wrecked cars that had received cosmetic repairs and forged VINs. Fritz didn't have the job long before he too was fired and at this point Warner Brothers moved full production in-house. The General Lee was now the highlight of the series, and WB received enormous amounts of Lee-specific fan mail that nit-picked the inconsistencies of the cars. Because of General Lee's fame, WB had their staff mechanics build the cars to a specific appearance, even underneath. All graphics had to meet specifications, all side markers and rocker panel chrome trim were removed; and roll bars and push bars had to meet an exact specification. However, some changes were made before the specifications were laid-out: the push bar became wider, the interior became a light beige color, and the roll bars were covered in a black foam padding. During this period, the only true way for fans to distinguish the 1968 conversions from the 1969 originals is by the shape of the dashpad. As the WB era rolled on, finding the cars became difficult: Piper Cubs were hired to search for 1968 and 1969 Challengers amongst the populace; the jumped cars were now no longer scrapped after one jump if deemed salvageable, and were repaired and used until they could no longer function; and, as last resort, miniature radio-controlled models were also brought in toward the end of the series to replace most of the big jump stunts, thereby saving more cars - something that proved unpopular with many episode directors (including Tom Wopat) who felt that the models did not look realistic. By this time, there was also a rivalry for "TV's greatest car" with the Knight Rider series, leading to the models being used more and more for greater jumps to try and out-do that series. Taking full control also saved some money as now WB had the ability to buy cars, recondition them, and use them without paying daily rental fees. Aftermath General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo Series LEE Made his first Appearance In General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo (October 9th, 2008 - November 27th, 2010) During The Fall Of 2014 Lee Has Just Escaped Fame and Fortune Fleeing To New York City, In ordered to Be Challenged By A Lamborghini Diablo That was Bullying Him just because he was Manufactured in 69. The Series Downfalled In 2008, but Returned To YouTube On October 4th Of 2010. And was finally completed On November of 2010. After The Events Of Dukes Of Hazzard Reunion that was shot In 2007 LEE Escaped California In order not to become a Photo Op like the rest of the Movie Cars In the Show and Heads Up To New York. It is 2014 And he was basically shown Sleeping Until he gets Rudely Waken. The General lee Is Challenged By A Lamborghini Diablo To A Race, and Both Cars Leave To Find The Best rivers They Can Find But The Question Is Which One Can It Be? Rothgar Jerome Rivera Rivera & Lee Series Rivera & Lee (February 2nd, 2011 -) Was A Series Created and Produced By Jerry A. Rivera. It Takes Place 2 Years after the Events Of General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo In 2017 During Early Winter, With Rothgar And Lee basically just trying to see if they can ever make a great living In New York City, After the Events Of The Draw During that Event. They Meet New Characters including New Antagonist On 4 Wheels even LEE's Counter Part Twin The General GRANT. Throughout The Series It mostly takes Place In New York and New Jersey but during the Events Of Season 3 LEE Returns To Gerogia At The Empty Movie Site Of The Fictional Hazzard County with Rothgar in order to take a good look at his events while being a Movie Car during the 1960's 70's and 80's. 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' Relation With Humans and Other Cars *'Rothgar Rivera: '''LEE Is like A Brother Figure to Rothgar despite being a car. During The Events Of Season 1 Rothgar and Lee were always getting on Each others throats Snapping about whats right and Whats Wrong, eventually leading them into a relationships Of The Way Brothers Are when they Bicker or Fight against each other. However even though they seem to act like they hate each other sometimes even Rothgar considers LEE as a brother to him despite him being a car, he proved the events by even Remaining with him after the Draw with the Diablo 2 Years Ago. He Is Voiced By Jerry A. Rivera... *'Buzz Gore Coslovich:' *'Kagome Husikia:' *'Herbie:' *'Camero:' *'Ford GT:' *'George Joria:' *'Camara:' 'LEE's Gallery''' Category:Males Category:Animated Cars Category:Characters